dbzpowerlevelsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De enige echte correcte power levels
--Power levels Dragonball-- ﻿''Note: These power levels are completely based on the anime, no manga influence involved because I think the manga sucks and the anime has many differences in the storyline compared to the comics.'' Example: If the manga puts Piccolo without weights against Raditz on 408 and in the anime Raditz reads 400 on his scouter, I put Piccolo on 400 and not 408. Aantekening: Deze power levels zijn volledig op basis van de animatie, geen invloed van de manga bij het maken er van, want de manga zuigt en bovendien zijn er veel verschillen met de animatie. Een voorbeeld: Als de manga Piccolo's power level tegenover Raditz 408 maakt, en in de series leest Raditz 400 van de scouter, dan zal ik Piccolo ook een 400 geven en geen 408! Emperor Pilaf Saga Goku 50 Big Fish 8,3 Bulma 4 Pterodactyl 15 Bear Thief 33 Turtle 0,001 Master Roshi 75 Oolong 2,5 Puar 1,8 Yamcha 44 Goku (hungry) 38 Chi Chi 37,3 T-Rex 35 Ox King 65 Buff Master Roshi 120 Rabbit Mob 5,3 Boss Rabbit 17 Pilaf 3 Mai 10 Shu 7,5 Attack Dogs 5,6 Oozaru Goku 500 Goku (tail gone) 40 Krillin 32 Bad Launch 13 Sweet Launch 3,4 Bulma (mad) 6,9 Yamcha's sparring partner 21 Krillin (flashback) 15 World Tournament Saga Krillin's bully 22 Wolf fighter 38 Krillin 64 Bacterian 20 Yamcha 57 Master Roshi 90 Ranfan 46 Nam 70 Giran 60 Goku (without tail) 75 Goku (regrown) 85 Oozaru Goku 850 Buff Master Roshi 135 Red Ribbon Army Saga Goku 90 Colonel Silver 28,9 Major Metallitron 93 Ninja Murasaki 34 Android 8 100 Buyon 70 Colonel Silver 14 Bruce Lee wannabe 12,5 Hasky 14,5 Dr Briefs cat 0,4 General Blue Saga Goku 90 Krillin 64 Pirate Robot 86,8 Sword Statue 49 Octopappa 80 General Blue 74 Master Roshi 104 Captain Dark 19 Sourman 6 Arele 110 Arele angels 91 Commander Red Saga Captain Yellow 8 Bora 60 Upa 3,2 Mercenary Tao 110 Korin 133 Goku (post Korin) 125 Captain Violet 8,8 Officer Black 22 General Red 3,4 Battle Jacket 99 Fortuneteller Baba Saga Baba 5 Fang 70 Fang (bat) 72 Invisible Man 38 Master Roshi 118 Yamcha 60 Mummy 82 Akkuman 96 Grandpa Gohan 123 Goku (grabbed by tail) 2 Pilaf's machine 108 Shu's machine 110 Mai's machine 112 Goku tailless 115 All robots united 130 Tiger Bandit 9 Terror 13,6 Plague 11,2 King's guards 7,2 King Kress 8 Gola 88 Melee 65 Demon Crowd 10-25 Demon fighter 35 Demon army 40 Shula 118 Krillin (mid-training) 97 Yamcha (mid-training) 89 Shoken 54 Chin Taiken 117 Sky Dragon bodyguards 78 Rising Dragon 102 Sky Dragon 128 Goku 135 Goku (poisoned) 105 Tien 141 Ciatzu 82 InoShikaCho(young) 2,8 InoShkaCho (now) 6,9 Goku (hungry) 122 Konkichi 1,9 Konkichis bullies 5 Tenshinhan Saga Crane Hermit 130 King Chappa 94 Pamput 54 Yamcha 105 Chiatzu 104 Wolf Man 23 Nam 75 Krillin 120 Master Roshi 145 Tien 152 Goku 155 Tao(flashback) 100 Tien(flashback) 67 Master Shen (flasback) 84 Chiatzu (flashback) 38 King Piccolo Saga Crane Hermet (flashback) 165 Master Roshi (flashback) 169 Piccolo's forces 40-160 Master Mutaito 201 King Piccolo 235 Goku (worn) 98 Tambourine 135 Piano 45 King Chappa 96 Goku (cross) 160 Cymbal 120 Yajirobe 149 Giran 61 Bear Pirate 34 Tien (flashback) 130 Tien's victim (flashback) 89 Old king Piccolo 190 Goku(weakened) 130 Shenron 95 Younger King Piccolo 235 King Furry guard 15 Ice Monster 189 Illusion Roshi 178 Ox King 65 Chi Chi 42 Tien 158 Drum 180 Goku after Ultra Devine Water 245 King Piccolo (max) 240 Goku (1 leg wounded) 225 Goku (1 leg and arm wounded) 185 Goku (2 legs and 1 arm wounded) 140 Tien (tired) 59 Ape Penetrate 275 Goku (post-battle) 40 Piccolo Jr. Saga Mr. Popo 350 Kami 300 Kid Piccolo Jr. 170 Kamiccolo 535 Yaochun 20 Goku (after training) 260 Young Master Roshi 155 Crane Hermit 200 Master Mutaito 315 Crane Hermit friends 30 Goku-doll 320 Volcano village fighters 23 Paul 49 Krillin (drunk) 96 King Chappa 108 Yajirobe 201 Chi Chi 97 Hero (Kami) 310 Chiatzu 128 Cyborg Tao 165 Tien 235 Yamcha 170 Krillin 188 Piccolo 273 Hero (Kami) 315 Goku 285 Tien (split into 4) 120 Piccolo (without weights) 328 Goku (without weights) 345 Giant Piccolo 410 Gigantic Piccolo 455 Piccolo (weakened) 250 Goku (severly crippled) 185 Piccolo (defeated) 3,5 Goku (zenkai, weights) 300 After Piccolo Ox King 60 Purple Dinosaur 80 Fire-eater 33 Baby Fire-eater 1 Dragonball Z Saiyan Saga Chi Chi 94 Gohan 30 Tiger 5,5 Farmer 5 Raditz 1200 Piccolo (with weights) 320 Grandpa Gohan (flashback) 42 Goku (flashback) 10 Bulma 4,1 Master Roshi 139 Krillin 206 Goku 330 Gohan 15 Gohan (frustrated) 710 Piccolo 400 Goku 403 Kamehameha 950 Special Beam Cannon (first stage of charging) 1069 Special Beam Cannon 1330 Goku (seriously hurt) 205 Raditz (tail being held) 100 Gohan (enraged) 1370 Gohan power release 1650 Raditz (hurt) 950 Gohan (afterwards) 150 Second Special Beam Cannon 1440 Gohan (knocked out) 30 Goku (near-dead) 2 Raditz (near-dead) 1,8 Ox King 55 Kami 286 King Yemma 20 Gohan 230 Gohan (special power) 645 Mr Popo 590 Gigantic dinosaur 26 Yajirobe 225 Oozaru Gohan 2230 Robot 22 Goku (tired) 250 Yamcha 190 Rocky Rivers 15 Friendly Dinosaur 21 Gohan 280 Arlian 780 Bigger Arlian 930 Arlian king 844 Enormous Arlian 1150 Tien 265 Chiatzu 150 Piccolo 480 Gohan 320 Bora 60 Upa 7 Goz 145 Mez 143 Goku (after eating the fruit) 520 Princess Snake 11 Servants 7,6 Evil Servants 24 Evil Princess Snake 49 Gigantic Snake 134 Piccolo 540 Piccolo(copy) 539 Gohan 380 Pigero 11 Mr Popo 780 Yamcha 335 Krillin 374 Yajirobe 301 Tien 510 Chiatzu 271 Shorty 2120 Scarface 2410 Piccolo 570 Gohan(tail regrown) 520 Oozaru Gohan 5200 Bubbles 1440 King Kai 3500 Goku (without weights) 626 Gohan 780 Piccolo 850 Goku (after catching Bubbles) 1600 Gregory 2800 Gohan 900 Piccolo 950 Yajirobe 450 Yamcha 475 Tien 860 Krillin 525 Chiatzu 400 Tuffles (flashback) 1-20 Saiyans (flashback) 500-2000 Tuffles technology 300-600 Oozaru Saiyans 5000-20.000 Mysterious Gardian 200.000 Goku (after hitting Gregory) 4250 Goku's first spirit bomb 21.500 The Saiyans arrive Krillin (with weights) 670 Piccolo (with weights) 980 Gohan 1000 Piccolo 1400 Krillin 1100 Kami 550 Ciatzu 980 Tien 1850 Yamcha 1320 Saiybamen 1200 Krillin (enraged about Yamcha's dead) 2100 Piccolo (serious) 2400 Nappa (toying) 2500 Nappa (revealing more power) 4500 Chiatzu's sacrificer 1300 Destructo Disk 7300 Tien (one arm, enraged) 1900 Piccolo (split into 3) 1220 Krillin (split into 3) 1080 Gohan (angered) 1710 Mr Popo 1500 Kami (Piccolo dying) 160 Gohan (enraged) 3100 Gohans Masenko 4000 Gohan (post-Masenko) 1000 Goku 5000 Goku (getting angry) 6500 Goku (power released) 9200 Nappa (more power released) 4800 Nappa (full strength) 8600 Goku Kaio-ken 13.800 Vegeta 15.000 Vegeta (full strength) 21.000 Goku Kaio-ken x2 18.400 Goku Kaio-ken x3 27.600 Goku (worn) 8000 Vegeta purple aura 25.000 Vegeta's Galick Gun 27.820 Goku Kaioken x3 24.000 Kamehameha 28.130 Kaioken x4 Kamehameha 42.000 Vegeta (post-Kamehameha) 18.000 Goku (body fatigued by Kaioken) 6000 Oozaru Vegeta 180.000 Goku (weakened) 3500 Kaioken 5000 Spirit Bomb 250.000 Goku (severly injured) 400 Goku (crushed and crippled) 2 Oozaru Vegeta (injured) 68.490 Vegeta (injured and tail lost) 5745 Gohan 4890 Krillin 1500 Spirit Bomb (Krillin) 14.000 Korin 154 Krillin (injured) 240 Vegeta (after Spirit Bomb) 1060 Yajirobe 680 Gohan(injured) 1040 Gohan (tail) 1890 Oozaru Gohan 18.900 Vegeta (crushed) 17 Namek Saga Krillin(recovering) 550 Gohan(recovering) 1280 Goku (in bandages) 2400 Kami as a kid (flashback) 106 Kami (teen) 149 Krillin (image training) 2600 Gohan (image training) 3400 Goku (few days later) 3600 Space Kids army 5-6 Cui (flasback) 12.000 Cui's army 4000-4500 Planet 79 station men 350-400 Namole look-alike 790 Malaka 25 Raiti (Namekian form) 3 Zaacro (Namekian form) 4,5 Fake-Namekian dinosaur 80 Goku (out of hospital) 5300 Stone giant 955 Octopus monsters 1500 Raiti 7 Zaacro 8 On Namek Frog Face soldier 350 Vegeta (supressed) 14.500 Gohan (heavily supressed) 2,7 Krillin (heavily supressed) 2 Banan 750 Sūi 980 Gohan 4500 Krillin 3200 Goku 6590 Cui 16.500 Vegeta (rising) 22.000 Vegeta (power released) 24.000 Frieza elite soldiers 9000-11.000 Goku (senzubean+zenkai) 15.435 Gohan (not enough supressed) 400 Frieza's soldiers 750-900 Gohan (angry supressed) 160 Krillin (angry supressed) 85 Dende 20 Cargo 15 Moori 1250 Moori's friend 1100 Young Nameks (fooling Dodoria) 1000 Young Nameks (real strenght) 3000 Gohan (enraged) 7500 Goku (after first training under 20g) 15.800 Dodoria 17.700 Vegeta 24.560 Goku 20.000 Goku (mastered 20G) 23.570 Goku (mastered 30G) 28.450 Vegeta 24.800 Zarbon 21.000 Zarbon (ugly form) 28.500 Piccolo 5780 Piccolo (with half weights) 7000 Goku (mastered 50G) 34.500 Guru 0,3 Orlen 8400 Yamcha (after catching Bubbles) 3500 Tien (after catching Bubbles) 5000 Chiatzu (after catching Bubbles) 2600 Appule 1020 Yamcha (after hitting Gregory) 5750 Tien (after hitting Gregory) 7100 Chiatzu (after hitting Gregory) 4000 Piccolo 9750 Piccolo (without weights) 15.000 Goku 40.300 Goku Kaio-Ken 55.450 Vegeta (Zenkai) 34.000 Namole 2200 Yamcha 6400 Tien 8000 Chiatzu 4500 Piccolo 18.200 Deepsea dinosaur 23 Gigantic Crab 900 Bulma's fighter robot 111 Raspberry 590 Blueberry 720 Goku (mastered 100 G) 53.000 Goku Kaio-Ken 84.800 Ginyu Saga Vegeta (flashback) 15.000 Guldo (flashback) 6500 Krillin (after Guru) 10.500 Gohan (after Guru) 13.500 Guldo 4000 Mind Bind 30.000 Piccolo 21.500 Tien 10.000 Yamcha 8850 Chiatzu 5560 Vegeta (power hidden) 26.000 Vegeta (angry) 36.000 Recoome 45.000 Vegeta (injured) 22.000 Gohan (angry) 16.000 Masenko 20.135 Gohan (weary) 12.500 Gohan (weakened) 5900 Gohan (knocked out) 120 Goku Kaio-Ken (supressed) 50.000 Goku (hiding power) 5000 Legendary Golden Oozaru (flashback) 5.700.000 Goku 75.000 Jeice 47.400 Burter 48.000 Captain Ginyu's recruits 400-800 Captain Ginyu's elite 800-1200 Guru (health going backwards) 0,09 Water Dragons 40 Captain Ginyu 80.000 Captain Ginyu (max) 120.000 Goku Kaio-Ken 90.000 Goku Kaio-Ken 100.000 Goku Kaio-Ken 117.000 Goku Kaio-Ken 140.000 Goku Kaio-Ken max 180.000 Dende (Guru released power) 500 Three Warrior Nameks 5130-5390 Nail (supressed) 2000 Frieza 280.000 Nail (max) 29.400 Captain Ginyu (injured) 41.000 Captain Ginyu as Goku (at first) 108.000 Captain Ginyu as Goku 134.000 Captain Ginyu as Goku 23.000 Captain Ginyu as Goku 17.500 Goku as Captain Ginyu (injured) 2900 Krillin 13.000 Gohan (zenkai) 22.500 Captain Ginyu as Goku 29.700 Goku as Captain Ginyu 15.500 Vegeta (zenkai) 230.000 Captain Ginyu 4000 Goku (body ruined) 1250 Captain Ginyu (beat up by Vegeta) 450 Vegeta (weakened and tired) 60.000 Mr Popo 16.500 Nail (wounded) 8690 Frieza Saga Frieza (raising) 360.000 Frieza (all out) 500.000 Vegeta (restored) 445.000 King Vegeta's soldiers (flashback) 3450-4800 Elite soldiers (flashback) King Vegeta 12.300 Frieza (flashback) 220.000 Bardock 10.000 Frieza's soldiers 3000-4100 Dinosaurs 30 Frieza (without armor, grown) 650.000 Second Form Frieza 1.120.000 Gohan (worried) 40.000 Krillin (critical condition) 4430 Gohan (mega rage) 920.000 Masenko 1.430.000 Frieza 1.200.000 Gohan (scared) 43.000 Gohan (fighting) 100.000 Krillin 20.000 Destructo Disk barrage 750.000 Gohan (zenkai) 420.000 Piccolo (fused with Nail) 1.330.000 Frieza (after Piccolo's special attack) 300.000 Frieza (max) 1.600.000 Piccolo (without weights) 1.700.000 Piccolo (max) 1.800.000 Third Form Frieza 2.500.000 Gohan (ultra rage) 2.204.000 Masenko 2.600.000 Fourth Form Frieza (playing) 4.200.000 Vegeta (zenkai) 980.000 Vegeta (power unleashed) 2.900.000 Gohan 1.000.000 Final Burst Cannon 3.400.000 Vegeta (powers used up) 1.300.000 Vegeta (abused by Frieza) 60.000 Vegeta (close to dead) 25 Goku (gigantic zenkai) 4.000.000 Vegeta (young boy) 8000 Vegeta's friends 1300-6800 King Vegeta 8500 Aliens 850 Vegeta (older) 12.000 King Vegeta (older) 9000 Captain Ginyu (Bulma) 8 Frieza (1%, no hands) 4.700.000 Frieza (1%) 5.600.000 Goku Kaio-Ken (secretly) 6.000.000 Frieza (50%) 280.000.000 Goku Kaio-Ken 20.000.000 Goku 10x Kaio-Ken 40.000.000 Goku 18x Kaio-Ken 72.000.000 Goku 20x Kaio-Ken 80.000.000 Goku (mysteriously powered after a vision) 250.000.000 Spirit Bomb first fase 95.000.000 Spirit Bomb next fase 170.000.000 Chiatzu 16.000 Yamcha 53.000 Tien 58.000 Tien (split in 2) 44.800 Spirit Bomb (ready) 380.000.000 Goku (tired) 1.500.000 Purple comet attack 50.000 Tien (max) 64.300 Frieza 170.000.000 Super Saiyan Goku (right after transforming) 550.000.000 SSJ Goku 600.000.000 Unnamed Commander at Frieza's base 20.000 soldiers 1300 Cui-like rebel 700 Frieza (raising) 390.000.000 Piccolo (severly injured and unconsious) 30 100% Frieza 560.000.000 Kami 135.000 Mr. Popo 152.000 Gohan 3.500.000 Frieza (back at 50% vs Gohan) 280.000.000 Gohan 7.900.000 Vegeta (brought back to life) 6.000.000 Gohan 15.000.000 Gohan (ultra rage) 330.000.000 Masenko 400.000.000 Piccolo (healed) 3.400.000 Frieza (worn down) 450.000.000 Gohan 3.800.000 Frieza's discs 800.000.000 Vegeta(flashback) 13.000 Nappa (flashback) 2000 Raditz (flashback) 950 Frieza (cut in half) 35.000 Frieza upper body (healed by Goku) 14.000.000 SSJ Goku (given away some energy) 580.000.000 Goku's finishing blast 630.000.000 Gohan(angry against Vegeta) 4.700.000 Piccolo (130 days later) 9.200.000 Yamcha 89.000 Chiatzu (another 130 days later) 34.000 Tien 159.000 Garlic Junior Saga Marron 2,9 Mr Popo 1.880.000 Piccolo 17.500.000 Piccolo (split into 4) 3.750.000 Kami 790.000 Garlic Junior (flashback) 340 Kami (flashback) 255 Garlic Jr buff (flashback) 485 Goku (flashback) 360 Piccolo (flashback) 352 Gohan (enraged) 835 Gohan (enraged) 1700 Dead Zone 666 Yamcha 140.000 Bulma 4,5 Chi Chi 90 Icharus 12 Animals 2-20 Animals (evil mist) 50-100 Garlic Juniors father 730 Army of evil 200 Chi Chi (very angry) 135 Chi Chi (mist powered) 2000 Bulma (mist powered) 45 Yamcha (mist powered) 500.000 Puar (mist powered) 14 Oolong (mist powered) 19 Master Roshi (mist powered) 4200 Gohan 4.350.000 Gohan (cross) 5.100.000 Piccolo (holding back) 330.000 Piccolo (half weights) 424.000 Piccolo (no weights) 480.000 Vegeta 7.600.000 Bird soldier (wounded) 100 Korin 154 Yajirobe 450 Gohan 6.000.000 Krillin 2.100.000 Gohan (full power) 7.500.000 Garlic Jr. 19.300.000 Salt 8.600.000 Mustard 9.400.000 Gohan (enraged) 12.300.000 Piccolo (no weights, Kami captured) 15.000.000 Piccolo (split in three) 2.100.000 Spice 11.350.000 Vinegar 10.700.00 Army on certain planet (vs Vegeta) 2950 Piccolo (no weights) 22.500.000 Garlic Jr (Maisto star) 26.300.000 Spice (Maisto star) 15.190.000 Vinegar (Maisto star) 14.750.000 Guardian spirits 4.880.000 Gohan 9.170.000 Gohan (enraged) 21.000.000 Buff Piccolo 28.540.000 Piccolo (Kami dying) 3.000.000 Piccolo 580.000 Kami (renewed strenght) 910.000 Piccolo 31.000.000 Piccolo (Kami fainting again) 13.000.000 Kami 100 Piccolo 100.000 Gohan 31.500.000 Masenko 40.000.000 Garlic Junior (return) 38.000.000 Dead Zone 60.000.000 Gohan shield 55.000.000 Dead Zone 80.000.000 Gohan shield 84.000.000 Ultimate Masenko 120.000.000 Moray Eel 95 Cruel home teacher 5 Ox King 49 Trunks Saga Frieza dying (flashback) 330 King Cold elite (flashback) 15.000 King Cold elite 70.000 King Cold (flashback) 830.000.000 Chiatzu 65.000 Yamcha 250.000 Tien 850.000 Krillin 2.600.000 Gohan 7.220.000 Piccolo (weighted clothes) 20.000.000 Vegeta 9.750.000 Mecha Frieza (10%) 75.000.000 Trunks (giganticly supressed) 5 Trunks 45.000.000 Trunks (powering up) 720.000.000 SSJ Trunks 2.200.000.000 Deathball 350.000.000 King Cold 910.000.000 Goku 56.000.000 SSJ Goku 3.500.000.000 SSJ Goku finger 2.750.000.000 Dr Gero (flashback) 10.000.000 Yardrat inhabitans 3-9 Goku (injured(flashback)) 32.000 Chi Chi (clumsy slapped by Goku) 7 Android Saga Yamcha (after lil training) 314.900 Vegeta (starting at 300G) 28.000.000 Gohan (training) 9.200.000 Goku (training) 63.340.000 Piccolo (training, no weights) 41.300.000 Vegeta (injured, in bed) 2500 Vegeta (400 G, not entirely healed) 40.000.000 Goku 68.000.000 Piccolo (no weights) 47.000.000 Gohan 11.000.000 Wild Boar 18 Chi Chi (tired) 35 Goku 92.300.000 Gohan 19.000.000 Piccolo (weightless) 73.000.000 Vegeta (410-450 G) 140.000.000 Yamcha 2.200.000 Yamcha (power draining) 480.000 Yamcha (critical) 230 Chiatzu 280.000 Krillin 25.000.000 Yajirobe 408 Tien 42.000.000 Gohan 63.000.000 Piccolo 121.000.000 Goku 177.000.000 Android 19 920.000.000 SSJ Goku 24.000.000.000 SSJ Goku (weakened by virus) 18.999.000.000 SSJ Goku (more weakened) 14.000.000.000 Android 19 (kamehameha absorbed) 3.839.900.000 SSJ Goku (post-kamehameha) 9.000.000.000 SSJ Goku (severe heart attack by virus) 1.340.000.000 Goku (knocked down) 2.000.000 Vegeta 221.000.000 Goku (energy drained) 70 SSJ Vegeta 32.500.000.000 Vegeta (fighting meteorites) 107.000.000 Biggest Meterorite 200.000.000 SSJ Vegeta (flasback) 15.500.000.000 Android 19 (Goku life force absorbed) 6.920.000.000 Android 19 (little of Vegeta's energy) 7.300.000.000 SSJ Vegeta (slightly less energy) 32.000.000.000 Big Bang Attack 40.000.000.000 Dr Gero 75.000.000 Dr Gero (Vegeta's blast absorbed) 85.000.000 Piccolo (energy taken from him) 89.000.000 Dr Gero (Piccolo energy absorbed) 115.000.000 Piccolo (energy restored, non-weights) 148.000.000 Trunks 163.000.000 Dr Gero (damaged by Piccolo) 55.000.000 Buma (future, flashback) 3,8 Android 16 (inside his box) 150.000.000 SSJ Trunks 19.900.000.000 Trunks' 'most intense blast' 30.000.000.000 Android 17 40.000.000.000 Android 18 35.000.000.000 Android 18 (full power) 72.000.000.000 SSJ Vegeta (burning up energy) 23.000.000.000 SSJ Vegeta one arm broken 11.000.000.000 Vegeta (defeated) 240.000 Piccolo (defeated) 92.000 Tien (defeated) 20.000 Trunks (defeated) 183.000 2 boys 3 Turtle (defensive) 4 Turtle (attack) 11 Kamiccolo (past) 635 Kami (seperated) 250 Piccolo (seperated) 235 Former Guardian 3780 Mr Popo 243.000.000 Kami 5.000.000 Vegeta (zenkai) 440.000.000 SSJ Vegeta 41.000.000.000 Hells Angels 6-7,6 Trunks (zenkai) 262.000.000 Goku (doing better) 48.000.000 Imperfect Cell Saga Piccolo (fused with Kami, weights, supressed) 4.000.000.000 Imperfect Cell 15.000.000.000 Imperfect Cell (human absorbed power release) 45.000.000.000 Piccolo 54.000.000.000 Trunks (flashback) 24.000.000 Imperfect Cell (flashback) 13.500.000.000 Larve Cell (flashback) 53 Imperfect Cell (bit of Piccolo's power stolen) 48.600.000.000 Piccolo (power of arm stolen) 29.000.000.000 Imperfect Cell (supressing energy) 350 Goku (recovering) 102.000.000 Imperfect Cell (supressed against football players) 20 football players 12 Piccolo (angry) 57.000.000.000 Baby Cell (labratory) 2,5 Gohan 81.000.000 Master Roshi 120 Goku (healed up, zenkai) 540.000.000 Android 17 (serious) 75.200.000.000 Piccolo (non-weights) 65.000.000.000 Piccolo (all out) 78.450.000.000 Baby Trunks 2 Imperfect Cell (back) 45.000.000.000 Imperfect Cell (thousands of ppl inside) 124.000.000.000 Makousenha 88.700.000.000 Android 16 123.500.000.000 Imperfect Cell (lost tail) 106.000.000.000 Hell's Flash 150.000.000.000 Semi-Perfect Cell 378.000.000.000 Android 16 (damaged) 12.000.000.000 Ultimate Tri Beam 244.000.000.000 Tien (used up energy) 8000 Piccolo (badly injured) 350 Goku (hungry) 380.000.000 Trunks 1.340.000.000 Vegeta 1.800.000.000 SSJ Vegeta 798.000.000.000 SSJ Vegeta (rising) 960.000.000.000 SSJ Vegeta (transforming) 1.300.000.000.000 Trunks (flashback) 470.000.000 Vegeta (fiery, flashback) 890.000.000 Vegeta (flashback) 670.000.000 SSJ Vegeta (flashback) 93.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta 1.880.000.000.000 Gohan 71.000.000 Gohan (true power) 99.000.000 Goku 680.000.000 Gohan temporary SSJ 560.000.000 Semi-Perfect Cell (raised) 543.000.000.000 Gohan 105.000.000 Goku 800.000.000 SSJ Goku 196.000.000.000 Gohan 220.000.000 Goku 900.000.000 SSJ Trunks 620.000.000.000 ASSJ Trunks 1.440.000.000.000 Super Buster Cannon 1.915.000.000.000 Gohan 350.000.000 Goku 1.200.000.000 Perfect Cell Saga Trunks (flashback) 9.000.000 ASSJ Trunks (desperate) 1.500.000.000.000 Goku 1.500.000.000 Gohan 650.000.000 SSJ Goku 240.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 88.500.000.000 Krillin (after 1 hit from Cell) 50.000 Android 16 (circuits electrified by Cells transformation) 2.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (power supressed) 875.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (less supressed) 1.830.000.000.000 SSJ Goku 320.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 230.000.000.000 Perfect Cell 3.870.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta (angry) 2.100.000.000.000 ASSJ Trunks (worried) 1.990.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta (concentrating energy) 3.550.000.000.000 Final Flash 7.100.000.000.000 Cell (without arm) 940.000.000.000 Goku 3.500.000.000 SSJ Gohan 500.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta (post Final Flash) 1.390.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta (beaten) 300.000.000.000 Vegeta (beaten) 45.000.000 USSJ Trunks (transforming) 2.500.000.000.000 Goku 5.570.000.000 Gohan 4.500.000.000 SSJ Goku 830.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 659.000.000.000 USSJ Trunks 3.100.000.000.000 USSJ Trunks (transforming further) 3.500.000.000.000 Future Android 18 (flashback) 44.000.000.000 Future Android 17 (flashback) 45.000.000.000 Future SSJ Vegeta 12.500.000.000 Future Piccolo (no weights) 73.000.000 Future Krillin 4.800.000 Future Tien 9.430.000 Future Yamcha 462.000 Future Yajirobe 367 Future Gohan 50.000.000 Future Trunks 17.800.000 Future SSJ Gohan 35.000.000.000 USSJ Trunks 3.760.000.000.000 Cell hatching (flashback) 12 Imperfect Cell 3.000.000.000 City guards 4-7 USSJ Trunks 4.250.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (less supressed) 4.350.000.000.000 Vegeta (zenkai, hurt) 1.500.000.000 USSJ stage 2 Trunks (in terms of brute strength) 4.900.000.000.000 Gohan 5.200.000.000. Goku 6.000.000.000 semi-SSJ Gohan 500.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 800.000.000.000 SSJ Goku 820.000.000.000 ASSJ Goku 1.480.000.000.000 USSJ Goku (losing speed) 1.000.000.000.000 USSJ Trunks (losing speed) 2.800.000.000.000 Buff Perfect Cell 5.000.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 1.200.000.000.000 SSJ Goku 1.250.000.000.000 Cell Games Saga SSJ Goku 1.500.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 1.485.000.000.000 Gohan (tired) 3.000.000 Goku 14.000.000.000 Chi Chi 83 Ox King 35 Goku (Chi Chi flashback) 310 Gohan (Chi Chi flashback) 9 Gohan 15.000.000.000 SSJ Goku 2.000.000.000.000 Mexican Mountain Reptiles 85 MSSJ Goku (finished training, hungry) 3.500.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku 4.850.000.000.000 MSSJ Gohan 5.100.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (half power) 7.100.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (relaxing) 1,5 Police guys 5,2 Semi-Perfect Cell (flashback) 20.000.000.000 Shelter owner 2,9 Piccolo (training) 322.000.000.000 Piccolo clone 321.900.000.000 Guards 7 Tao 165 Mr. Lao 97 Big Fish 8,8 Goku (flashback) 310 Gohan (flashback) 9 Ox King (flashback) 60 Goku (other flashback) 311 Gohan 11 Gohan (secret power) 75 Vegeta (training) 3.900.000.000 Elephant 20 Vodka (mob boss) 6,6 Vodka's body guards 10.2-11,3 Miss Pizza 3,5 Caroni 14 Paroshki 10 Hercule 26 Android 16 123.500.000.000 MSSJ Goku (half, playing) 4.000.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (playing) 4.050.000.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (half) 7.150.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (supressed vs Goku) 7.400.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (whole) 12.400.000.000.000 Perfect Cell 13.000.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (split in four) 3.900.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (max) 15.000.000.000.000 Perfect Cell 15.350.000.000.000 Instant Transmisson Super Kamehameha 26.000.000.000.000 Cell's body 34.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (post kamehameha) 9.790.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (post kamehameha) 9.430.000.000.000 Perfect Barrier 20.000.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (worn and injured) 2.190.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (worn) 3.500.700.000.000 MSSJ Goku (power going down) 1.350.000.000.000 MSSJ Gohan 7.300.000.000.000 MSSJ Gohan (power release) 18.800.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (zenzu bean) 24.900.000.000.000 Piccolo 845.000.000.000 Piccolo (no weights) 1.730.000.000.000 Vegeta 33.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta 5.875.000.000.000 Trunks 2.500.000.000 SSJ Trunks 910.000.000.000 Krillin 48.000.000 Yamcha 7.600.000 Tien 139.000.000 MSSJ Goku (more tired) 947.000.000.000 ASSJ Trunks 2.230.000.000.000. Cell Junior 10.490.000.000.000 Tien (max) 214.000.000 Yamcha (max) 11.000.000 MSSJ Gohan (energy growing) 20.000.000.000.000 MSSJ Gohan (growing) 22.500.000.000.000 MSSJ Gohan (about to transform) 25.000.000.000.000 MSSJ Gohan (transforming) 30.000.000.000.000 Trunks 4.900.000.000 SSJ Vegeta 2.800.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (going up) 35.000.000.000.000 Perfect Cell (all power revealed) 45.000.000.000.000 SSJ2 Gohan 82.300.000.000.000 MSSJ Goku (healed) 23.500.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan (flashback) 3.250.000.000.000 SSJ Goku (flashback) 3.100.000.000.000 Gohan (flashback) 24.000.000.000 Goku (flashback) 23.940.000.000 Gohan (flashback) 430.000.000.000 Gohan near SSJ2 transformation (flashback) 15.000.000.000.000 Perfect Cell beyond limits 53.000.000.000.000 Buff Perfect Cell (after Gohans kick) 21.000.000.000.000 Semi-Perfect Cell 543.000.000.000 Semi-Perfect Cell sacrificer bomb 100.000.000.000.000 Trunks (severly wounded) 8 Android 18 (unconsious) 39.000.000 Vegeta (raged about Trunks condition) 60.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta (raged about Trunks condition) 10.500.000.000.000 Super Pefect Cell 87.230.000.000.000 SSJ2 Gohan (arm wounded) 34.950.000.000.000 ASSJ Vegeta (injured) 3.900.000.000 Cells Ultimate Kamehameha 125.000.000.000.000 Father-Son Kamehameha 123.000.000.000.000 Big Bang Attack 20.000.000.000.000 Father-Son Kamehameha (stronger) 145.000.000.000.000 Father-Son Kamehameha (all out) 200.000.000.000.000 Gohan (tired) 430.000.000 Yajirobe 357 Dende 833 Gohan (zenkai) 500.000.000.000 Trunks (zenkai) 15.000.000.000 Vegeta 62.000.000.000 Baby Trunks (learned to walk) 12 SSJ Trunks 1.400.000.000.000 King Kai's aquicantences 2.300.000 Red Chicken fighter 35.000 Blue Chicken fighter 34.500 Shell-headed alien 60.000 Blue guy doing 4million and one sit-ups 78.500 Grand Kai 2.000.000.000 Ogre 150 Ogre 2 149 Recoome 51.000 Burter 65.000 Jeice 59.000 Guldo 10.000 Frieza 700.000.000 King Cold 4.000.000.000 Cell (weakened somehow) 10.000.000.000 Goku 55.000.000.000 Semi-SSJ Goku 579.000.000.000 Pikkon 78.000.000.000 Mijorin 330.000.000 Sarta 360.500.000 South Kai 2660 East Kai 4535 North Kai 3420 Tournament toadhead 3 Chapuchai 510.000.000 Caterpy 3.750.000 Gorilla 53.000.000 Gorillas opponent 320.000.000 Pikkons first opponent 20.900.000 Black-haired fighter 32.000.000 Yellow-green haired fighter 33.500.000 Tapkar 84.300.000 Frouge 18.000.000.000 Frouge (pumped up) 34.500.000.000 Arqua 2.784.000.000 Arqua (in water) 58.900.000.000 Goku (in water) 3.500.000.000 Olibu 42.000.000.000 Maraikoh 37.593.000.000 Torbie 159.000.000 Pikkon (without weights) 26.000.000.000.000 SSJ Goku 21.900.000.000.000 Super Kaio-Ken 43.800.000.000.000 Thunder Flash Attack 40.000.000.000.000 Great Saiyaman Saga Cops 4,8 Criminals 5-6,4 Gohan 740.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 8.500.000.000.000 Videl 22,5 Sharpner 5,3 Chi Chi 69 Trunks 590.000.000 Vegeta 850.000.000.000 Car thugs 4,3 Bus hijackers 3,8-6,5 Kid Goku (flashback) 53 Kid Chi Chi (flashback) 41 Angela 2 Slimjim 7 Jimbo 9,7 Rock 20 other Red Shark Gang member 5,5 Gang member with rocket launcher 6 Chobi 1,9 Mr Musuka 5 strong circus member 7,2 Toh Toh 22 Toh Toh's wife 25 Farmer (the one Raditz met) 5 girl actress 4,8 Trunks 630.000.000 Vegeta 900.000.000.000 Krillin 758.000 Android 18 75.000.000.000 Maron 1,5 Master Roshi 107 Dende 3600 Piccolo 1.401.000.000.000 Goku 3.340.000.000.000 Tiny dinosaur 8 Bigger dinosaur 30 Goten 596.000.000 SSJ Goten 38.000.000.000 Chichi (flashback) 74 Goten (flashback) 35 SSJ Goten (flashback) 345 Goku 3.750.000.000.000 SSJ Goku 33.500.000.000.000 Papoi 900.000.000.000 SSJ Trunks 50.000.000.000 SSJ Vegeta 22.500.000.000.000 Videl 24 Piccolo 1.890.000.000.000 Krillin 835.000 Trunks 710.000.000 Vegeta 1.250.000.000.000 Goten 650.000.000 SSJ Goten 47.559.000.000 Gohan 900.000.000.000 SSJ Gohan 13.400.000.000.000 World Tournament Saga Koryuu 3,5 Little James 2,1 Mooki 2,5 Idasa 4,3 Ikose 4,5 Idasa and Ikose's mom 5,9 Bulma 4,5 Ox King 29 Yamcha 8.500.000 Goten 4.000.000.000 Trunks 4.035.000.000 SSJ Goten 82.540.000.000 SSJ Trunks 84.000.000.000 Hercule 24,2 Mighty Mask (original) 23,4 Hercule (in bad way) 6 Pintar 18 Krillin 870.000 Supreme Kai 895.000.000.000 Piccolo (weighted) 3.395.000.000.000 Videl 27 Spopovitch 57 Great Saiyamen Saga Goku 1.600.000.000 Goku Semi Super Saiyan 5.850.000.000 Pikkon (weighted) 4.750.000.000 Cell (surpressed) 2.000.000.000 Olibu 4.450.000.000 Pikkon 9.750.000.000 SSJ Goku 10.000.000.000 Super Kaioken 18.110.000.000 Videl 22 Chi Chi 75 Gohan 740.000.000 SSJ Gohan 5.180.000.000 Goten 85.000.000 SSJ Goten 560.000.000 Trunks 90.000.000 Vegeta 875.000.000 SSJ Vegeta 13.450.900.000 SSJ Trunks 575.000.000 Goten (post-training) 160.000.000 Trunks (post-training) 165.000.000 Ikose 4,3 Mr Satan 25 Videl 27 Spopovich 79 Gohan (angry) 1.450.000.000 SSJ Gohan (angry) 9.200.000.000 Yamu 75 Idasa 5 SSJ Goten 980.000.000 SSJ Trunks 990.000.000 Pintar 15 Krillin 750.000 Android 18 440.000.000 Kabito 400.000.000 Shin Eastern Kai 2.810.000.000 Piccolo 4.600.000.000 Majin Buu saga Gohan 1,150,000,000 Babidi 3,5 SSJ Gohan 8.090.000.000 SSJ2 Gohan 56.000.000.000 Dabura 60.700,000,000 Goku 3.800.000.000 SSJ Goku 24.000.000.000 SSJ2 burst Goku against Yakon 72,800,000,000 Yakon 1.950.000.000 Vegeta 2.100.000.000 Pui Pui 520.000.000 SSJ Majin Vegeta 25,800,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta 160,000,000,000 Fat Buu 110.000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku 159,000,000,000 Fat Buu (angry) 200.000.000.000 Vegeta's ultimate sacrificer 240.000.000.000 Fusion Saga SSJ3 Goku (surpress) 399,000,000,000 Fat Buu (mad) 340,000,000,000 Fat Buu (just before splitting) 800.000.000.000 Evil Buu 460,000,000,000 Gotenks 19.900.000.000 SSJ Gotenks 230.000.000.000 Super Buu 3.800,000,000,000 Goten (post training) 420.000.000 Trunks (post training) 435.000.000 Chi Chi 69 Yamcha 40.000 Gotenks (post training) 41.989.000.000 SSJ Gotenks 626.000.000.000 SSJ3 Gotenks 4,100,000,000.000 Mystic Gohan 5.600,000,000,000 Super Buu(with Gotenks,Piccolo) 7.900.000.000.000 Super Buu(with Piccolo,Goten,Trunks) 4.300.000.000.000 Super Buu(with Gohan,Piccolo,Goten,Trunks) 9.700.000.000.900 Tien 16.600.000 Kibito Kai 185.000.000.000 Vegito 13,400,000,000.000 SSJ Vegito 88.950.000.000.000 Candy Vegito 32.000.000.000 Kid Buu Saga Kid Buu 620,000,000,000 Vegeta 3.500.000.000 Goku 5.600.000.000 SSJ2 Vegeta 122,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku 200.000.000.000 SSJ3 Goku 650.000.000.000 SSJ3 Goku (max) 798.000.000.000 SSJ3 Goku 490,000,000,000 (tired) Z-fighter & friends Spirit Bomb Z-fighter & friends + Goku's friends Spirit Bomb All People Spirit Bomb 455.000.000.000 Spirit Bomb (powered by SSJ Goku) 15.599.999.999.999 Fat Buu 220.000.000.000 Bibidi 2,5 Eastern Kai 1.400.000.000 Northern Kai 2.500.000.000 Southern Kai 16.500.000.000 West Kai 3.600.000.000 Buff Kid Buu 859.000.000.000 Grand Supreme Kai 120.000.000.000 Olibu 6.500.000.000 Yamcha 10.000.000.000 Pikkon 14.790.000.000 Uub Episode Goten 380.000.000 Trunks 430.000.000 Wild Tiger 10 Pan 1.600.000 Krillin 350.000 Piccolo 4.356.000.000 Vegeta 7.400.000.000 Goku 13.500.000.000 Uub (frightened) 35.000.000 Uub 11.000.000.000 Captain Chicken 12 Nareg 28 Nok 14 Otokosuki 20 ﻿ ﻿